Married By Accident
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka hobinya meminum wine akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan tanpa cinta bersama Sungmin. lantas bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? Kyumin, Sibum, Kyubum, SImin couple
1. Chapter 1

**Married By Accident**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan sedang meminum wine mahal yang telah dipesannya dengan frustasi. Hatinya sedang benar-benar tidak enak saat ini. bagaimana tidak sedih kalau pernyataan cintamu ditolak oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai. Sudah sepuluh kali kau menyatakan persaanmu dan selama sepuluh kali itu pula kau harus mendapat penolakan yang menyakitkan dari orang yang paling kau sayangi. Entah bagaimana perasaan namja berambut brunette tersebut saat ini. dia hanya bisa melampiaskan kesedihan hatinya dengan meminum wine sebanyak-banyaknya.

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja berambut brunette sedang tampak menunggu seseorang di taman belakang sekolahnya yang sudah tampak sepi. Beberapa kali ia tampak sedang memperbaiki penampilannya agar tidak ada cacat sama sekali. tak berapa lama seorang yeoja berkulit seputih salju datang menghampiri namja tersebut._

"_Kyu ada apa kau memintaku datang kemari?"ucap yeoja itu lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah namja tampan tersebut yang teridentifikasi bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Emmm.. n-noona ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"ucap Kyuhyun gugup membuat yeoja yang ada dihadapannya semakin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun._

"_Ada apa Kyu? Katakan saja pada nona,"ucap yeoja cantik tersebut yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Kibum._

"_Nona saranghae,"ungkap Kyuhyun tulus dengan wajah yang penuh harapan._

"_Mianhae Kyu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menerima cintaku. Kau tau kan yang ada dihati nona hanyalah dia,"jelas Kibum apa adanya hingga Kyuhyun kembali harus merasakan kekeceawaan yang begitu mendalam._

"_Tapi nona dia belum jelas ada dimana, kenapa kau masih terus menunggunya? Lupakanlah dia nona, dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk nona,"ucap kyuhyun kesal._

"_Mianhae Kyu, nona tetap tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau melupakan nona dan carilah orang yang lebih baik dari nona, aku pergi dulu Kyu. Annyeong,"pamit Kibum segera. Ia tidak mau lebih dalam menyakiti hati Kyuhyun lagi. Ia sangat menyayanginya hanya sebagai dongsaeng dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu._

_Flashback end_

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itupun masih dengan jelas tergiang di otak jeniusnya hingga ia semakin frustasi dan semakin gila menghabiskan banyak wine. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk minum.

"Ya! Evil apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"teriak seorang yeoja yang mempunyai bibir bershape M tersebut.

"Jangan menggangguku!"bentak Kyuhyun keras membuat yeoja dengan gigi kelinci tersebut hanya menutup telinganya dengan kesal. Seorang pelayan dari club tersebut segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Nona apa kau teman namja ini?"tanya pelayan tersebut pada yeoja mungil tadi.

"Ne, waeyo?"tanya yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk berat, anda bisa membantunya untuk pulang?"mohon pelayan tadi pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin tak tega juga melihatnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah musuh bebuyutannya tapi Sungmin masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkannya luntang-lantung tidak jelas seperti saat ini. dengan cepat ia segera membopong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan keluar dari club malam tersebut.

"Aishh menyusahkan sekali sih dia,"gerutu Sungmin kesal pasalnya ia tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya berbicara tidak jelas membuat Sungmin semakin bingung harus membawa Kyuhyun kemana. Karena dirasa tidak ada jalan lain Sungmin dengan terpaksa membawa Kyuhyun ke Hotel.

.

.

.

Sungmin dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan hotel membopong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar hotel yang telah dipesan oleh Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang berukuran king size tersebut. setelah membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera bangkit dan ingin pergi dari sana tetapi sepasang tangan telah menahannya.

"Khajima,"ucap Kyuhyun lirih membuat Sungmin seketika itu diam, ia tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya, tak membiarkan yeoja itu pergi.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Bummie nona,"ucap Kyuhyun setengah sadar.

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berpacu sangat cepat. Ia terlalu berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan memandangnya. Tetapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun tetaplah mencintai yeoja itu dan tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Wajah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendekati wajah mungil Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya intens dan akhirnya menyatulah kedua bibir tersebut. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan ganas dan Sungmin hanya diam saja tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan tautan diantara bibir keduanya. Ciuman itu semakin terasa panas saat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang di kenakan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi bersinar terang dan menelusup masuk kedalam sebuah kamar hotel yang kini tengah dihuni oleh dua orang. tubuh mereka dibalut selimut tebal yang hangat. Sinar mentari yang secara langsung mengenai kelopak mata seorag namja tampan hingga menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu pun mengerjap imut untuk membiasakan sinar mentari yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Eunghhh..."erangan seorang yeoja imut yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran sang namja yang ada di sampingnya membuat mereka berdua saling memandang bingung. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGTTT...

Teriakan keduanya pun pecah saat meyadari keduanya tidak memakai sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Ini FF Kyumin pertama saya hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar mentari pagi bersinar terang dan menelusup masuk kedalam sebuah kamar hotel yang kini tengah dihuni oleh dua orang. tubuh mereka dibalut selimut tebal yang hangat. Sinar mentari yang secara langsung mengenai kelopak mata seorag namja tampan hingga menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu pun mengerjap imut untuk membiasakan sinar mentari yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Eunghhh..."erangan seorang yeoja imut yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran sang namja yang ada di sampingnya membuat mereka berdua saling memandang bingung. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGTTT...

Teriakan keduanya pun pecah saat meyadari keduanya tidak memakai sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Author pov*

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya, sementara Sungmin kini terlihat sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya agar tak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ini semua apa hahh? Kita pasti tidak melakukannya kan?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut shock. Sementara Sungmin hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mata tajam seorang Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku Sungmin-ssi!"bentak Kyuhyun keras membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Dapat kita lihat wajah Sungmin kini memerah akibat menahan tangis. Hatinya sungguh nyeri kala namja yang telah merebut keperawanannya kini malah terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa atas semua kejadian tadi malam yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau telah menyentuhku hah!"teriak Sungmin keras sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar kala mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Sungmin barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mempercayai itu. ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sungmin mana mungkin ia mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Ani, kau pasti sedang menjebakku sekarang. Kau pasti dendam padaku karena aku sering mengalahkanmu di berbagai bidang,"kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Sungmin padanya.

"Walaupun kau tidak mau percaya. Tapi kenyataannya kau telah menjamah seluruh tubuhku Cho Kyuhyun!"teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Hahhh, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mempercayai dirimu. Dan aku harap kita sama-sama melupakan kejadian ini. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah ada dan kembalilah ke kehidupan masing-masing kita. Arasseo,"ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi berlalu keluar kamar setelah ia memasang lengkap semua pakainnya dengan kilat.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ia tidak habis pikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan kejadian semalam padanya dan sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh begitu saja pada pipi mulus yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Hatinya benar-benar sangat hancur saat musuhnya sendiri adalah orang yang sekalius ia cintai telah mencampakkannya dengan begitu tega.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mamsuki rumahnya dengan langkah tergesa. Ia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga hal tersebut bukan sepenuhnya salahnya karena dia semalam benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak sadar dan seharusnya Sungmin mencegahnya kalau dia memang tidak ingin Kyuhyun sentuh.

"Kyunnie kau kemana saja eoh?"tanya Cho Heechul lembut saat melihat anaknya berjalan tergesa memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Cho tersebut.

"E-ehh eomma. A-aku tadi malam bermalam di rumahnya Minho eomma,"jelas Kyuhyun bohong sambil berjalan menuju eommanya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma apa appa ada di rumah?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menidurkan dirinya di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Dia masih ada di kantornya Kyunnie, memangnya kenapa kau tanyakan appamu itu, biasanya saja kau tidak peduli padanya eoh?"tanya Heechul yang merasa heran pada anak semata wayangnya itu yang terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.

"a-aniya eomma, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya nanti,"jelas Kyuhyun apa adanya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Kyunnie pada appamu?"tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Rahasia,"bisik Kyuhyun lembut pada telingan Heechul lalu dengan cepat ia pergi ke kamarnya membuat yeoja paruh baya yang awet muda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi melihat kelakuan jahil anaknnya yang tidak hilang-hilang tersebut.

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdiam diri merenungi kejadian kemarin malam hingga akhirnya ia bisa tidur di satu ranjang dengan Sungmin dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka berdua tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"Aarrrrrrgggggghhhhhtttt..."teriak Kyuhyun frustasi saat mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam yang ia lakukan diluar kesadarannya.

"Aishhh sial. Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu terhadap musuh bebuyutanku sendiri,"Kyuhyun membanting sebuah vas bunga yang ada di atas meja nakasnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring sehingga menimbulka kekhawatiran pada sang eomma.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau menikahinya. Dia pasti yang sudah menjebakku kemarin. Aku harus segera meminta appa untuk menikahkanku dengan Bummie noona segera sebelum Sungmin bertindak dan menuntutku mungkin,"Dengan optimis yang tinggi Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar kamar. Heechul yang mendengar bunyi nyaring dari kamar Kyuhyun tadi panik dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin pergi lagi dari rumah.

"kyunnie ada apa eoh? Tadi itu bunyi apa?"tanya Heechul beruntun.

"Aishh tidak apa-apa eomma, aku harus pergi kuliah. Ini sudah telat,"Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju mobil sportnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli ia akan ditangkap polisi karena telah mengendari mobil dengan kencang karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya meyakinkan Kibum untuk menikah dengannya. Setelah hampir setengah jam akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di kampusnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan berlari mencari Keberadaan Kibum. tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan yeoja berkulit seputih salju tersebut karena Kyuhyun sangat hafal diluar kepala tempat yang paling sering Kibum kunjungi saat istirahat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat yeoja berkulit seputih salju itu tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di bangku taman kampus yang sangat asri tersebut.

"Bummie noona!"panggil Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat yeoja cantik yang tengah membaca bukunya itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ada euforia tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun kala ia dapat melihat yeoja cantik itu tengah tersenyum menampakkan killer smilenya padanya.

"Kyunnie, ada pa kau berlari-lari seperti itu eoh? Aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana,"ucap Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya.

"Hoshh... aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan noona lari dariku,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Aishh kau ini, duduklah dan atur nafasmu dulu kalau kau ingin bicara padaku,"nasihat Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera duduk disebelah Kibum dan memeluknya erat seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan yeoja cantik itu.

"Waeyo Kyunnie? Tidak biasanya kau manja sekali padaku. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Ayo ceritakan pada noona,"tanya Kibum beruntun membuat simpulan senyum terukir di wajah tampan namja berambut brunette tersebut.

"Aigoo Bummie noona mengkhawatirkan aku eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Aishh tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng tersayangku ini eoh,"Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Apa kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng Bummie noona?"tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ne, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu Kyunnie,"jelas Kibum sambil mngecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi dongsaengmu noona,"ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat Kibum hanya mampu terdiam dibuatnya.

"Bummie noona kumohon terimalah aku dan menikahlah denganku,"pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon. Sementara Kibum hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu berkata-kata saat ini. Tatapan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar sangat sayu. Ia benar-benar tidak tega dibuatnya. Ia terlalu banyak menyakiti namja yang ada diahadpannya tersebut, namun memang perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun hanyalah sebagai seorang dongaeng dan tidak akan pernah lebih.

"Kyunnie..."ucap Kibum lemah. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat ini.

"Kumohon noona, pikirkanlah baik-baik dan aku berharap jawabannya adalah 'iya' Bummie noona,"Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian dalam diam.

"Tuhan bagaimana aku harus menghadapai anak satu itu yang sangat suka berbuat sesuka hatinya sendiri,"helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Kibum yang kini masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau barusan Kyuhyun telah melamarnya karena sesungguhnya ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng dan tidak akan pernah lebih karena hatinya hanyalah milik satu orang yang berada nan jauh disana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tampak sedang mencari seseorang yang tengah menggangu pikirannya sejak tadi pagi. Matanya dengan tajam membidik setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

"Aishh kemana sih dia,"ucap Kyuhyun sebal karena tidak berhasil menemukan Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun tetap tak jengah untuk melihat sekitarnya. Akhirnya penantiannya itupun tak sia-sia karena kini ia dapat melihat yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut tengah berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kelasnya. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin sebelum ia berhasil memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"teriak Sungmin sebal saat ia tahu siapa pelaku penarikan terhadap dirinya barusan.

"Sstttt... aku benar-benar ingin berbicara serius padamu Sungmin-ssi,"Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tenang. Ia benar-benar ingin meluruskan semuanya saat ini.

"Hahh apa bisa anak manja dan evil sepetimu berbicara dengan serius, dunia pasti akan kiamat kalau itu terjadi,"ucap Sungmin sarkastik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya. Ia harus bisa menhan amarahnya sekarang karena ini menyangkut kehidupannya kelak nanti.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam Sungmin-ssi. Meskpiun aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingat bagaimana kronologisnya tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu,"jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar membuat Sungmin hanya berdecih pelan.

"Hahh apa semudah itu kau meminta maaf setelah kau menodaiku Cho!"teriak Sungmin cukup keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus membungkam mulut Sungmin. Bisa-bisa orang yang ada dikampus ini akan gempar kalau mereka tahu kejadian semalam.

"Sssssttt... kumohon diamlah Sungmin-ssi. Jangan bicara terlalu keras,"ucap Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Apa kau malu dengan itu semua hah?"tanya Sungmin meremehkan.

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku apa, tapi aku benar-benar sangat memohon padamu. Tolong jangan pernah bicarakan tentang kejadian semalam pada siapapun Sungmin-ssi,"mohon Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Hahh apa kau sangat takut kalau noona tercintamu itu akan menjauhimu kalau dia tahu kau sudah tidur denganku tadi malam hah?"tanya Sungmin tajam. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir Kyuhyun bisa berbicara itu padnaya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya tadi malam pada yeoja yang mempunyai bibir shape M tersebut.

"Kumohon Sungmin-ssi, aku sudah melamarnya dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya. Jadi kumohon rahasiakan semua itu,"mohon Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tega juga kala melihat raut muka Sungmin yang kini tampak sendu. Tapi apa yang ia bisa perbuat sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan Kibum padanya.

"Haahh kau benar-benar sudah bertindak Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau benar-benar ingin lari setelah kau dengan seenaknya menodai aku tadi malam. Terserah kau mau berbuat apa saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak peduli dan aku bukan seorang yeoja bermulut besar Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekarang kumohon enyahlah dari hadapanku karena aku benar-benar sangat muak padamu!"usir Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari sana air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja pada pipi mulusnya yang kini tampak pucat. Hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun bahkan menolak kehadirannya secara terang-terangan.

"Kenapa kau benar-benar tega padaku Kyu? Padahal aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu,"ucap Sungmin lirih. Tubuhnya kini perlahan merosot begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menopang dirinya saat ini. Ia sebenarnya membutuhkan seorang Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya, namun kenyataan pahit harus ia terima saat Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya tadi malam.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Mianhae karena updatenya super ngaret hehe^^ **

**Karena ' Just Cherry 030288' yang selalu menagih ff ini di twitter hehe ^^. Jadinya ini udah aku update buat kamu saeng ^^ and reader semua yang menantinya ^^**

**Dan bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? suarakan isi hati kalian ne dengan cara mereview ne^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Jouley. Peetz : mayasiwonest. Everlastingfriends : shofy nurlatief : okta : heewonbum : Deer panda : dewi. K. Tubagus :love clouds : amalia : won2 :guest : waftandthedha. Dkomporzsx : J. A : imSFS : wonnie : cho ryeosung : dindaR : choikyuhae : just Cherry 030288 :nonkyu : kyumjn : kasiyunjae : arum junnie : kyurin minnie : erry evilaKyumin : kyuminalways89 : zakurafrezee : Nina317Elf : adila. elf : zoldyk : JoBel13ve : kyumin forever : isolive89 : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : minnieGalz :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
